The present invention relates to a method and system for inspecting a glass bottle such as that for containing food or beverage.
A crack or chip defect which can be produced at any point in the production cycle or use lifetime is of concern as it can impact the quality of the container product and consumer appeal. Bottle defects can normally be detected using optical techniques based on the principles of scatter, refraction or absorption, but the detection sensitivity is a strong function of defect size and its orientation and location within the bottle. A small crack which extends radially outward in the bottle is especially difficult to detect because it provides a very small cross-section area when viewed at the angle where light will enter or pass through the bottle wall.